meltingstarfandomcom-20200215-history
Omina History
This is a list of in game events as well. Most of the ancient history of Omina is unknown, since their ancient languages never got deciphered. The first informations confirmed by multiple sources are the one related the start of the Relintique government. Relintique Confirmation Around 500 A.D. the Omina races managed to accomplish remarkable success in the development of life extending techniques and regeneration treatment. Between 400 and 600 A.D. the overage lifespan of an Ominian increased by 400%, until the the neural duplication allowed to cure cerebral damage. After this major breakthrough violent deaths were the only ways an Ominian could die. As happens to most of the races that goes through this process, Ominians suffered a period of instability. Usually other species solve the problem of the never ending aging society thanks to some kind of virtual reality were the elders can spend their remaining time, or by simply suppress them. Ominians did not follow this pattern, especially since aging did not brought mental degeneration to their kind, so their elder were as productive as the young. The work system had to be reworked since the new generations were no longer replaced the old ones, as well as the food industry since the food required was exponentially growing. In the year 432 A.D. Relintique, which was at the time an influential politician (the precise rank is unknown), proposed a reformed that was based on the idea that the society should have translated into a static one, where people should have covered the same charge to an undefined time, and the new work force instead of replacing the old one should have colonized new worlds were they would have lived eternally. The idea become the main one in the empire and Omina started watching at its borders, to find place for the future generations. Relintique gained the status of government leader after his proposal was accepted, he hold the title until the end of their permanence in this universe. Gemelian Conquest Around the year 600 A.D. the Ominians provinces were suffering due overpopulation, especially since most of their worlds were small and couldn't support many lives. Ueloich, general on the Ominian navy suggested the possibility of expanding in the Gemelian plane, situated in the Galactic North of the empire. Those regions counted a much higher star density and were perfect to accomplish their purpose, and at the time they belonged mostly to the Telokeians. Omina was regarded as one of the less violent society in the galaxy and a war declaration such us the one Ueloich was suggesting would have brought a lot of political pressure from others neighbor, it was likely that many trusted commercial partners would have stopped trading with them. That wasn't acceptable, since a more than a quarter of the food was sent to Onima from the Kynobipumian agri worlds. For these reason the main objective of the Gemelian Conquest was forcing the galaxy to belive that the Buga kingdom was the aggressor in the conflict. Fortunately for Ominians, since they were immortals they had the chance to wait for the ideal moment before striking. For the next 10 years Omina diplomats worked to ruin the reputation of their target. Around 650 A.D. Ominian noticed an increasing amount of traffic between their lands and the Toleky reign, investigation lead to the discovery that Tolekian were exporting archeotechnologies found on a moon of the Tahandriel system to their domains. The Tahandriel is part of the Achernar region which at the time was one of the main province of the Ominan Empire. Ueloich took the opportunity to claim that the moon was inhabited by humans and the Tolekian fleet was attacking the population. Tolek had the data to show that is wasn't the case, but the master work done by the Ominian diplomats convinced most of the neighbors that a counter attack was justified. Ueloich moved immediately his fleet, and after 1 years of unilateral battles a peace treaty was signed. Ominias obtained what they were searching, all the regions that used to belong to the Tolekian empire were taken as victory prize, and the enemy population restrained on 14 worlds. The Celaeno Bridge After the expansion in the Gemelian plane, Omina was colonizing many worlds in the area that the Tolekian reign ignored, since their terraforming technology wasn't able to make them habitable. Unfortunately the number of agriworlds in the regions taken was lower than expected, so Omina was forced to maintain good relationships with their trade partners. This situation was changed by the eruption of the Celaeno crysis, in 500 A.D. when Uxulixu realm refuses to allow the passage of commercial fleets in their provinces. Many races on the eastern side of the bridge can't provide food for their population, while the main food producer of the Gemelian plane, the Kynobipumian empire, lose thousands of buyer worlds. Their economy collapses, while the enormous quantity food lose their value on the market. Omina gain the chance of using low cost food to sustain multiple unproductive colonies in their new domains. The Celaeno Crysis resolved when a war coalition between Omina and various races on the eastern side of the bridge declared war to the Uxulixu realm. The control of the bridge passed to Omina empire, which become the most important trade node center of the Gamelian Plane. Ominian Ascension In 600 A.D. Omina was one the most influential races of the Gamelian plane, The Humanity Elevation Ultima Sonata Ominian Legacy